pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheenagh Pugh
Sheenagh Pugh (born 20 December 1950) is a Welsh poet and novelist who writes in the English language. She has also worked as a professional weightlifter. Life Pugh was born in Birmingham, England. After a knee injury shattered her chances of weightlifting at an olympic standard, Pugh studied languages at the University of Bristol. She lives in Shetland, but lived for many years in Cardiff and taught creative writing at the University of Glamorgan until retiring in 2008. Pugh's interest in northern landscapes is well-known and a strong feature of her work. Her novel Kirstie's Witnesses is set in Shetland, and several poems in Long-Haul Travellers are set in Norway. Writing Her poem "Sometimes" (Selected Poems, 1990) appeared in Poems on the Underground and is among her best-known works, though Pugh herself states on her website that she "long ago got sick of it"The Dreaded Sometimes: Sheenagh Pugh's website (accessed 28 June 2007) and no longer allows it to be anthologised or used in examination questions. Politically correct versions of this poem using inclusive language have been published, ruining the scansion and raising Pugh's ire. Pugh has also published a study of fan fiction, The Democratic Genre: fan fiction in a literary context (Seren, 2005), which is one of the earliest publications to treat fan fiction as a literary rather than a sociological phenomenon. Fandom is also the subject of her 'Fanfic' sequence, in the collection The Beautiful Lie, which includes a poem about Mary-Sues. Pugh's collection Long-Haul Travellers was published by Seren in Autumn 2008. It features several poems set in Norway and a sequence about Dutch-privateer-turned-Barbary-pirate Murat Reis.Sheenagh Pugh: Long-Haul Travellers (accessed 26 April 2008) Recognition Pugh has twice won the Cardiff International Poetry Competition. Her poetry collection Stonelight (1999) won the Wales Book of the Year award in 2000. Her collection The Beautiful Lie (Seren, 2002) was shortlisted for the Whitbread Prize. The Movement of Bodies (Seren, 2005) was selected as a Poetry Book Society recommendation and also shortlisted for the T.S. Eliot Prize. Long-Haul Travellers (2008) was shortlisted for the Roland Mathias Prize and longlisted for the Wales Book of the Year prize. Publications Poetry *''Crowded by Shadows''. Swansea, UK: C. Davies, 1977. *''What a Place to Grow Flowers''. Swansea, UK: Triskele, 1979. *''Earth Studies, and other voyages''. Bridgend, UK: Poetry Wales, 1982. *''Beware Falling Tortoises''. Bridgend, UK: Poetry Wales, 1987. *''Selected Poems''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1990. *''Sing for the Taxman''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1993. *''Id's Hospit''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1997. *''Stonelight''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1999. *''The Beautiful Lie''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2002. *''What If This Road, and other poems''. Llanrwst, UK: Gwasg Carreg Gwalch, 2003. *''The Movement of Bodies''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2005. *''Long-Haul Travellers''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2008. *''Later Selected Poems''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2009. Novels *''Kirstie's Witnesses''. Lerwick, UK: Shetland Times, 1998. *''Folk Music''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1999. Nonfiction *''The Democratic Genre: Fan fiction in a literary context''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2005. Translated *''Prisoners of Transience''. Bridgend, UK: Poetry Wales, 1985. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sheenagh Pugh, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 23, 2014. See also *Anglo-Welsh poets *List of British poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Sometimes" *"What if this Road" *Sheenagh Pugh (b. 1950) at the Scottish Poetry Library (1 poem, "The Eye") * Sheenagh Pugh: Two Poems, Horizon Review. *Poetry: Sheenagh Pugh, two poems at the Island Review *Poems ;Prose *"The Democratic Genre: Fan fiction in a literary context" ;Audio / video *Sheenagh Pugh (b. 1950) at The Poetry Archive *Sheehagh Pugh at YouTube ;Books *Sheenagh Pugh at Amazon.com ;About *Pugh, Sheenagh at Encyclopedia.com *Sheenagh Pugh at the British Council *Sheenagh Pugh Poet and novelist Official website. *Sheenagh Pugh's blog Category:1950 births Category:English novelists Category:English poets Category:Welsh novelists Category:Welsh poets Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:Academics of the University of Glamorgan Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Anglo-Welsh poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets